


Nurse & Soldier: Meeting

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Nurse and Soldier [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Crushes, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 24, James Barnes is an aspiring artist who is inspired by beauty. Particularly a girl from his art class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse & Soldier: Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand, the first of many Captain America drabbles. Pairing is Bucky/OC and it’s all MCU setting. Enjoy!
> 
> Credit for this one goes to alexielthegreat for suggesting this prompt.

**Spring 1941**

He spotted her sitting under a tree reading. He’d seen her in his art class and thought she was pretty cute. Most girls were cute to him though. He was young and he had all the time in the world to settle down and was in no rush to pick just one. But there was something about her, especially right now. Maybe it was how tranquil she was sitting there, how relaxed she seemed. Everyone else was close to panicking. There was a war on in Europe again and the big question looming over the country was whether or not America would get involved and whether or not another Depression would follow.

But there she sat, still and quiet, like there was not a care in the world. He had to capture this moment. He pulled out his pocket sketchbook and began drawing her. It wasn’t the first time. He tended to draw things around him while Steve sketched out emotions. He was, however, taking great care with this, chewing on his lip while he worked.

A shadow fell across him as he was cleaning up the lines on his finished drawing. He looked up and saw her standing there. He smiled at her, knowing he'd been caught and that there was no hiding it.

"Well let's see it," she said, making him raise an eyebrow. He handed the book over to her.  Whatever she had expected of him, she certainly was shocked. She lowered herself down in the bench beside him, thumbing through the book. "You think I'm pretty..."

"What gives you that idea," he asked.

"You draw me a lot. And you're careful when you do."

"Maybe you just inspire me."

"And you're inspired by beauty," she said, pointing to a rose he'd done a couple days ago.

"So what if I do?"

She shrugged and he knew she wasn't like the other girls that fell over themselves when he smiled. But she was blushing and that was more encouragement than he needed.

"Maybe I can get your name?"

"Samantha," she answered after a long moment.

"Pretty name. Mine's--"

"James. I know. My friend, Connie, likes you."

He blinked a couple times, watching her and then smiled as he said, "Your friend has good taste."

"She seems to think so," she replied, smirking and passing his sketchbook back. She stood and the smirk turned to a smile. "It was nice meeting you."

"Hey, wait a minute! That's it?"

"See you in class, James," she said with another smirk and left him sitting there. He was intrigued. He had expected her to be shy and reserved. Sure, he'd met girls who gave as much spunk and sass as he did. And he had known plenty of looser girls who could make him blush. But Samantha had seemed like she was more demure, always sitting quietly in the class even when her two friends came with her. Clearly, he'd judged her wrong and he liked that he did.

****  
  



End file.
